Drake
Drake Gardener is a recurring character in Best Friends Whenever. He is the former love interest of Cyd Ripley and the ex-boyfriend of Shelby Marcus. He made his first appearance in A Time to Double Date. Information A Time to Double Date In Cyd's party, she sits next to Shelby and kept punching her. Then Drake offered to switch seats with Shelby. Cyd then punched Drake's arm and apologized. Drake then told her that he could take a punch and told Cyd to punch him anywhere. Cyd was amazed by him. But when they high five he revealed his only weakness, his soft palms. Then looks into her eyes and says, "and big brown eyes." Which made Cyd smile big. Then she told Shelby about it. Shelby and Cyd then travel back, cancel Cyd's party, and go to Shelby's craft fair. The next day in school, Shelby meets with Joaquin and they talk. Cyd goes to Drake and tries to talk with him, but he doesn't know her because Cyd and Shelby erased the timeline where they met. Cyd runs to Shelby and tells her they need to go back and split up, where Cyd has her party, and Shelby goes to the craft fair alone. Cyd and Drake were sitting in the same spots, but in Shelby's spot was another girl. Cyd tells her she wants to talk with him, but the girl refuses to switch because she put her cushion down, instead she tries to flirt with him. Then Cyd punched Drake and he was surprised. Cyd thought he was supposed to like it. Then the girl told Drake to get away from her. Cyd decided she would go get Shelby for help. The problem is, Shelby went over to get Cyd's help when things didn't work out with Joaquin. Shelby sees the girl talking to Drake about frozen vegetables. Then Shelby wants to talk to him, and Drake says its really important. Then Drake apologizes about the weirdos that like wrestling parties. Shelby mentions she doesn't like it because it's over the top. Drake tells her they go big because they're afraid they might lose. Shelby mentions she can relate and they have a moment together... The next day, Shelby and Cyd try to explain why they didn't text their new boyfriends. Drake and Joaquin were confused. So they just told them that they really liked them. They responded with "cool" but on the inside were really excited. Later that night, Barry and Naldo don't like them and question their intents with dating Cyd and Shelby. Luckily Shelby and Cyd got them out of there, saying they don't have to answer their questions. Diesel Gets Lost in Time Shelby put fancy makeup on, some lights up, and a fan to blow on her. Then when he complimented her on video chat, she claimed she just woke up, which is clearly a lie though. Then Drake sees Diesel and thinks it's a rat. Then Shelby trips and the lights and fans fall down. Drake saw Shelby stole them from the school. Embarrassed, Shelby ends the video call quickly. Fight the Future, Part 1 After Shelby and Cyd saw the guy in the hazmat suit was Barry and went back to the living room, Drake knocks on the door and asks Shelby on a date for Saturday. Shelby says yes. In the future lab, Shelby gets a text from Drake saying their date on Saturday was great, revealing the future lab was only a week away. When Shelby and Cyd go to the 2 years later, in the Smythe-a-verse, Shelby sees Drake, and they were still together. It was their 2 year anniversary. Shelby was excited that they were still together. Shelby kept getting distracted by Drake while Cyd was trying to focus. In the Janet Smythe museum, Cyd sees a video where Janet and Drake tells people to report their friends to be frozen in suspended animation, then she sees he froze Naldo and Barry. She realizes he is a rule follower of Janet Smythe and he is evil. Shelby doesn't believe it until they started fighting. When they destroy the time blocker and went back to the morning, Cyd admits she was jealous that Shelby gave Drake more attention. Then Drake knocks on the door, and they relive the moment where Drake asks for a date on Saturday, Shelby rejects it and breaks up with him. She couldn't see Drake the same way anymore after learning he froze Barry and Naldo. Personality Drake is athletic and can take a punch. He likes wrestling and MMA. He follows rules. He doesn't want people knowing about his soft palms. Trivia *In Fight the Future, Part 1, his last name is revealed as Gardener. Appearances Season 1 *A Time to Double Date *Diesel Gets Lost in Time *Fight the Future, Part 1 (major antagonist) Appearances: 3/18 Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males Category:Season 1 Category:Students Category:Antagonists